


Бумажное чудо

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: У Северуса есть маленький секрет и тайная страсть.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Бумажное чудо

У Северуса Снейпа, ужаса подземелий, декана Слизерина и просто весьма мрачного и нелюдимого человека, имелось одно маленькое хобби. Северус Снейп, ужас подземелий, декан Слизерина и просто весьма мрачный нелюдимый человек, до дрожи в пальцах обожал вырезать из бумаги снежинки. И конечно же, никто не знал об этом тщательно оберегаемом от посторонних глаз секретном занятии для холодных зимних вечеров. 

Один только раз, на втором курсе, на Рождество, которое он проводил дома, Снейп осмелился поделиться этим своим увлечением с живым человеком. Тогда они с Лили вырезали кучу одинаковых, кривых и совсем неаккуратных снежинок, которые казались им просто невероятно красивыми, и заставляли их кружиться по комнате, пока не пришла ее чокнутая сестра Петунья и не испортила все веселье. 

У Северуса за душой имелись секреты понеприятнее и пострашнее, но этот секрет был только его, и неизвестно, что еще он оберегал тщательнее.

Иногда летом, когда очень нужно было… немного успокоиться, Северус Снейп, ужас подземелий и прочая, и прочая, дрожащими пальцами доставал свою секретнейшую папку с самыми лучшими белоснежными листами бумаги и вырезал снежинку-другую. Но это были нечестные снежинки, какое-то украденное у самого себя чудо... Летние снежинки Северус никогда не хранил, какие бы красивые они ни выходили, они были чем-то вроде свидетельства его слабости, а кому захочется хранить такое? Вырезав, он комкал их и выбрасывал.

Но в конце ноября, каждый вечер после проверки бездарно написанных свитков по зельеварению, он на законных основаниях доставал свою заветную папку и принимался за работу. Маникюрные ножницы, макетный нож и, для особо сложных узоров, иногда ланцетник — вот и все, что нужно было для душевного равновесия простого слизеринца, а затем и профессора зельеварения, декана Слизерина. Чуду создания из белого плоского листа узорного украшения Снейп научился у своей матери. Когда больше нечем было украсить комнату и ель, мама и четырехлетний Северус всю неделю по вечерам вырезали снежинки, большие и маленькие, и к Рождеству в тот год в доме Снейпов была сама красивая елка на свете. Один раз, еще в школе, Северус хотел повесить на ель в Большом Зале одну из своих самых лучших снежинок. Он долго стоял возле праздничного дерева, но так и не решился ее повесить. Унес обратно, даже не достав из кармана.

Каждый год с конца ноября и немножко еще в январе Северус разрешал себе это рождественское чудо, но он никогда не клеил их на окна, не украшал ими свой стол или предметы в комнате. Только иногда взмахом палочки поднимал в воздух, где они медленно кружились вокруг него. А когда заканчивал работу, одну за другой он складывал снежинки в папку, перекладывая листами тонкой бумаги, чтобы не повредить. В начале карьеры преподавателя Снейп как-то раз даже устроил что-то вроде охоты за профессором Спраут, точнее за ее шалью. С точки зрения подземельной моды, шаль, как и сама профессор, была совершенно обычная, а вот узор на ней мог пригодиться для снежинок Северуса. В конце концов ему удалось зарисовать в общих чертах схему узора, и трофейная снежинка вышла очень даже замечательная.

Но самая неловкая ситуация для Снейпа и его секрета случилась как-то на педсовете, тоже в первые годы пребывания Северуса мастером зелий. Была уже середина декабря, а у Снейпа все еще не было ни одной снежинки. Он просто не успел сходить в Хогсмид пополнить запасы хорошей бумаги. Директор ходил перед ними, произнося какую-то очередную очень важную речь, а Снейп думал совсем не о том. Неосознанно он начал сворачивать из свитка, лежащего перед ним, основу под снежинку. Треугольник. Еще треугольник. Свернув третий, он понял, что все смотрят на него, привлеченные шуршанием бумаги. Снейп убрал руки, отчего хруст стремительно разворачивавшегося листа стал слышен еще громче. Черт. Меньше всего он хотел привлекать к себе внимание. Дамблдор, продолжая разговаривать, не посмотрел на Северуса, лишь чуть наклонился и сжал его судорожно сцепившиеся руки, как будто успокаивая не в меру развертевшегося ученика. Спасибо еще, что не сказал свое любимое «Северус, мальчик мой». С тех пор Снейп делал свои снежинки, только когда был уверен, что никто не узнает.

***  
В декабре 1997 года, наверное, было самое мрачное Рождество за всю историю Школы Чародейства и Волшебства. Не было ели, не было праздничного ужина. Да и какое Рождество в практически тюрьме?

Возможно, это было чертовски эгоистично, но у Снейпа были его снежинки. Уже не каждый вечер, конечно, но две или три штуки ему вырезать удалось. Когда он вырезал четвертую, в дверь постучали. Снейп был так увлечен, что от неожиданности уронил папку с листами, так что они разлетелись по полу. И все его собранные за много лет и тщательно рассортированные снежинки перемешались, а те, что летали вокруг, он в один миг остановил взмахом волшебной палочки, и они тоже осыпались на пол. 

Прекрасно, Северус! Так забываться! А некоторые ведь и без стука входят, даже в запертую заклятиями дверь. Как следует обругать себя зельевар не успел. Снова раздался стук, и он стремительно махнул палочкой, приказывая чертовым снежинкам отправляться в папку.

Одна из них скользнула под дверь, и Северус тут же метнулся за ней в надежде поймать. Он распахнул дверь, лихорадочно ища глазами беглянку, но наткнулся взглядом только на носки сапог профессора трансфигурации.

— Так и знала, что найду вас здесь. Кабинет, — она помедлила, — профессора Дамблдора, вам, как я вижу, жмет.

Снейп еле сдержал глубокий вздох. Минерва. Иногда так хочется ей все рассказать. Как есть. Спросить: а как бы ты поступила? Да сделала бы то же самое!.. 

— Пришли взывать к моей совести?

Тяжелый взгляд. 

— Пришла позвать вас в Большой Зал. Вас ждут ваши… — она не стала продолжать, презрительно скривив губы. Резко развернувшись, Минерва собралась было уйти, но тут же снова повернулась к Снейпу, явно вспомнив про случившееся в конце прошлого учебного года. Как раз тогда, когда он сделал два шага вперед, наклонился за узорным обрывком бумаги и… не успел его поднять. Вингардиум Левиоса практически вырывало снежинку у него из руки, если не сказать из-под носа. Снейп так и застыл. МакГонагалл, конечно, заметила, с какой ненавистью он смотрит на этот кусочек бумаги в ее руках. Безусловно, она истолковала его взгляд по-своему. Повертев в пальцах злосчастную снежинку и осуждающе глядя на Снейпа, произнесла как можно более проникновенно:

— Посмотрите, какая она красивая… И даже не зачарована, Северус.

Снейп молчал, не найдя, что сказать, и Минерва продолжила:

— Это всего лишь детские шалости. Безобидные. Всем хочется праздника. Не будьте так жестоки к себе, не смотрите так зло на эту чудесную снежинку. Смотрите с ненавистью на меня, Северус, если вам угодно, а это всего лишь… Символ праздника.

Снейп снова встретился взглядом с темной зеленью мудрых глаз. Минерва качнула головой, видя, что ее усилия бесполезны.

— Вам, и таким, как вы, не понять! — зло припечатала она.

Конечно. Куда уж нам. Снейп поднял руку, будто хотел осторожно взять снежинку из ее рук, но передумал. Клочок бумаги вспыхнул, прогорел за секунду, и даже пепел не осыпался на все еще открытую ладонь старой волшебницы. Пальцы ее медленно сжимаются вокруг пустоты, и Северус остро ощутил ее желание сжать их у него на горле.

К ее чести, она больше ничего не сказала. А Снейп ясно осознал, что это была последняя снежинка в его жизни.

Нет, никаких «фаершоу» или швыряния в стены. Снейп возвратился в комнату, аккуратно убирал и папку, и инструменты, больше не имея желания притрагиваться к этим предметам. 

***  
Снейп приходит в себя в комнате. Решеток на окнах нет, а вот руки привязаны. Сильнее дернуть? Не самая лучшая мысль. Только поднял ужасный звон. Надо же, кажется, это не сон. Он жив. Теплые ладони ложатся на его руки, а затем развязывают бинты, которыми его запястья привязаны к бортикам кровати.

— Это просто меры предосторожности.

Минерва. И от ее переполненного пониманием голоса хочется немедленно умереть снова.

На коленях у нее черная папка, которая кажется Снейпу смутно знакомой.

МакГонагалл рассказывает о конце войны, победе в ней, о тех, кто не пережил последнюю битву. И о том, что юный Поттер снова выжил, и каким героем оказался Невилл Лонгботтом, и про остальных. И что он теперь тоже герой войны, благодаря стараниям Ордена Феникса и не только.

Волшебница отдает ему папку, и, лишь открыв ее, он вспоминает….

За окном июнь, а у него на коленях рассыпаны снежинки, и, черт, Снейп, никаких слез, почему сейчас, вашу мать!

— Не все твои вещи удалось спасти, но кое-что я сохранила.

Лукаво улыбнувшись, МакГонагалл добавляет:

— А я все думала… Что же она мне напоминала. Шаль…

— … профессора Спраут, — заканчивают они вместе.

Снейп закрывает лицо ладонями.

— Пожалуйста, не говорите никому… это мое. 

Что «мое», он не смог бы сейчас объяснить, но она кивает. Она и не собиралась. Но теперь это не только его секрет. Северус Снейп, ужас подземелий, бывший декан Слизерина и просто весьма мрачный нелюдимый человек, а теперь еще и герой войны, кажется, даже улыбается, глядя на чистые листы в той самой папке. Потому что это все, что ему нужно для душевного равновесия. Вера в то, что все будет хорошо, и немного белой бумаги.


End file.
